poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses Plot Genevieve is one of twelve princesses who share a passion for dancing and live in a castle with their widowed father, King Randolph. The princesses’ adventurous spirits and unique hobbies are considered improper by other members of the royal society. King Randolph summons his cousin, Duchess Rowena, to help educate the princesses in proper etiquette. The Duchess’s strict rules and instruction begins to dampen the princesses’ spirits On their youngest sisters’ birthday, Genevieve and the others gift them with a copy of their late mother's favorite story, where a princess discovered a magic land where she danced for three nights before it vanished. Looking at each other’s copies of the story, Genevieve discovers how to open a gateway to the magic land. Entering, they are taken to a grand pavilion where they dance night away. While there, they discover that the golden flowers there grant wishes, while the water has healing properties; the youngest princess, Lacey, takes some water home in a vial. The next day, the princesses appear tired and the duchess finds their new dancing shoes worn, arousing her suspicion. When King Randolph falls ill, Genevieve asks the royal cobbler Derek to investigate Rowena's true intentions. That night, the princesses visit the magical land a second time. Meanwhile, Derek discovers that Rowena has been continually poisoning the King. The next morning, the sisters are again exhausted, and Rowena, refusing to believe the sisters when they tell her the truth, forces them into servitude. After mishearing their father talk about them to Rowena, the heartbroken princesses return to the magic land and Rowena finds them missing the next morning. Derek figures out how to enter the gateway and goes to report his findings to the sisters. Rowena learns how to enter the magic land from her monkey, Brutus, after he’d spied on Derek, and takes one of the wish-granting flowers. Despite knowing that they’ll never be able to return to the magic land, the princesses decide to go home and help their father; however, they and Derek find themselves trapped as Rowena orders her footman, Desmond, to destroy the gateway in the princesses’ bedroom. The group manage to escape when Genevieve and Derek are able to open a different gateway by dancing together. Once home, they find out that the King is dying and that Rowena has taken over as Queen. While the other princesses outsmart and distract the guards, Genevieve and Derek rush in to confront Rowena. The Duchess uses the golden flower to wish for Genevieve to dance forever, but Genevieve manages to blow the magic dust back at her with a fan, forcing Rowena to dance uncontrollably. When Desmond tries to help her, he is pulled into the spell, and the two dance their way out of the castle. Lacey uses the water she took from the magic land to revive her father. King Randolph apologizes for not seeing through Rowena, and realizes how truly special his daughters are. Soon after, Genevieve and Derek celebrate their wedding. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series